39 the Bunny
History Five Nights Before Freddy's In an alternate reality of the canon games, 39 replaced Bonnie as the Bruh look at this DUDE and killed the night guard Sam Clydeson's son. He then challenged him to come down to Fazbear Advert Studio. Five Nights With 39 Sam goes down to Fazbear's Advert Studio, and 39 does not expect him to actually show up. He then tells him that he will go into his office and drain his power. Once it is low enough, he will kill Sam. However, Sam can thwart him by pressing his nose in the office, and 39 will walk away sadly. As the nights go on, 39 will become more hyperactive and tired of Sam, until he announces his boredom for him. He will continue trying to kill him when he leaves. However, if Sam enters for a sixth night, he will catch 39 beating his meat . 39 will become infuriated and will try everything in his power to kill him once and for all. After surviving the 6th night, Sam will receive a phone call from 39, saying that he found a video on YouTube of him masturbating on the show stage, and that video ruined his reputation. He then cries until the end of the call, meeting his defeat. In night 7, 39 is completely different from his normal self. He is much less energetic sounding, and very sad. As the night goes on, he reveals that his sadness is because the company has planned to replace him with a new, updated version. He has gone half insane over this, relying upon a plushie of himself for help on defeating Sam. He reveals that over the nights he has spent with Sam, 39 is getting rather close with him, and that he would like them to be friends. At the end of the night, the new version of 39 is revealed, and he strangles Sam and snaps his neck. Original 39 finds Sam in this state, dying painfully on the floor. 39, deeply saddened, can't fix Sam's injuries, and decides to use a gun to put Sam out of his misery after breaking out into tears. In the end cut scene, new 39 is heard telling old 39 to get out of the premises, or else he would be forced out. 39 leaves, insulting the new version numerous times. 39, now caught in a mix of emotions, is seen standing in the streets, vowing revenge on the new 39 for killing his new friend and stealing his life. He remarks that he must go into hiding and wait for the right time to kill the new 39. Personality 39 is rude, sly, foul, uncaring, manipulative, and homicidal. He cares only for himself and the thrill of his escapades. He treats the situation like a game, though it is one he desperately desires to win. He is extremely hateful, perverted, and disgusting, calling Sam offensive and inappropriate names. He is also prone to extreme anger when irritated, disturbed, or in pain. However, he is also very clumsy, dimwitted, and nonsensical, usually tripping and injuring himself when he is trying to be intimidating and treacherous. During Night 7, the player sees a new side of 39, which is a side he's never shown. He had suffered from a mental snap, due to his life being taken away by the new 39 and him becoming so desperate as to ask a plushie for help. Even though 39 had a tense rivalry with Sam Clydeson before, 39 reveals that he is getting rather close with him and admits he wants to be friends. After new 39 kills Sam, 39 gets enraged and vows to "F*cking destroy" new 39, showing that 39 secretly cared about Sam in a way. In the version 1.0 it was revealed that 39 was vowing revenge for plushie as plushie was presumably kidnapped by the newer model of 39 As 39 was going to save plushie and destroy the newer 39. and his goal to to rape sam Appearance 39 appears as a recolored model of Bonnie: a large animatronic rabbit with two long ears made of several sections, endoskeleton limbs covered by plating, a large head with round eyes and a wide snout, and a small nose. The difference is that he is turquoise with a grey stomach, purple eyes, a red bow tie, and black-rimmed glasses. Gameplay He will walk around the cameras though watching them will do nothing, and will make his way to your office. The only way to make him leave is to click his nose. He will progressively get faster each night. He will kill you when you run out of power. On night seven his plush will help him, walking across the screen giggling. Click his nose to make him go away. The plushes mechanic works the same way as bonnet in sister location. ☀3:44 / 17:04 Gallery 39angry.jpg Fnw39_39_jumpscare1.gif Fnw39 39 jumpscare2.gif Nope.png Wallpaper-i9umhqag.png Five Ventures with 39.png Category:Characters Category:Males